Treaty of Sebasto
The Treaty of Sebasto was the peace treaty that ended Temrkai's War, the last of the Jelbic-Augustan Wars. The Treaty recognized Temrkai Khan's victory against the Augustan Empire (3607) by granting him the title of Emperor of the Augustans. The Treaty also required the dismantling of the Imperial Augustan Army, essentially signaling the end of the Empire. Transcript TREATY OF SEBASTO ---- The governments of the Augustan Empire, its successor states and the Jelbic Khaganate, and its successor states and both of their allies, wishing to see the blessings of peace and prosperity restored in Majatra, hereby sign this treaty of peace. Article I :: Cessation of hostilities Section I :: All nations involved in the conflict will immediately cease hostilities at the announcement of this treaty. Section II :: All nations involved in the conflict will immediately halt any military operations and come to standstill upon the announcement of this treaty. Article II :: De-militarisation and transfer of prisoners Section I :: The Imperial Augustan Army is to be disbanded, and all non-Zardic troops shall be returned under the command of their respective nations of origin; the Army of the North shall be fully disarmed and demobilized, under the oversight of the Black Horde. Section II :: For a period of twenty years after the signing of this treaty, Zardugal will not be permitted to maintain armed forces, either under Zardic command or under that of the Augustan Empire. Section III :: All prisoners of war will be unconditionally repatriated to their home nation. This process shall be overseen by the Black Horde and by the government of Vanuku. Section IV :: The Black Horde is to occupy the entire Zardic territory and will be permitted to construct as many as 40 bases. Section V :: Vanuku will be allowed to maintain a garrison, no larger than 100,000 troops, on the territory of Barmenia, and will be permitted to construct as many as 20 bases. Article III :: War reparations and war crimes Section I :: Zardugal undertakes to pay war reparations of 10 billion LOD to Barmenia, Jelbania, and Vanuku over the next 20 years. Section II :: War crimes, crimes against humanity or breaching the peace for all nations involved in the conflict will not be pursued. Article IV :: Titles and claims Section I :: Temrkai Khan, the Great Khan and Khagan of All Jelbics and Atabek of the Black Horde, is recognized as the Emperor of the Augustans. Section II :: The House of Lagojno shall forever renounce any claim to the throne of the Augustan Empire or that of any of its successor states. Section III :: The government of Barmenia and its successor states forever renounce any claim to the territory or throne of Vanuku. We, the Governments of the signatory nations, do hereby certify that our appointed representatives have plenipotentiary powers to sign this treaty on our behalf, that we understand our obligations under this treaty, and that we will respect and comply with those obligations. In witness whereof the respective plenipotentiaries have signed and affixed seals to the present treaty of peace. Category:TreatiesCategory:Augustan Empire (3607)